Kirara's Day Off
by Mito-Rae
Summary: Kirara brings two universes together.


Okay, so we didn't get any reviews worth while so far on our first story, but hopefully I can get one for this chapter, either telling me to stop the story or continue with it. Also please read our other story and please review on it also. Here I am in Science class. I hate science, but we have a free day today.so it's not that bad. Anyway's, here's another deranged story.  
  
Kirara's Day Off ( Her point of View)  
  
Two red eyes opened, blinking tiredly at the occupants of the campsite. One white-maned half mutt demon rested behind the former against a tree. --Smells like bad fish.-  
The thought was dismissed when the others where spotted. Kagome, The Lovely Lady, as thought of her by the three animals of the little fellowship that had formed, rested peacefully in her sleeping bag ; Miroku, The Perverted One, was laid out on a tatami mat on the other side of the charred remains of the fire ; Sango, The Master, in a sleeping bag next to Kagome, and Shippo ( A/N: Or Shippou. just please please review.) was in his own little matt beside Kagome. --Friend!- The cat-demon made a quirking mewl and leapt in two bounds over to the fox, then nudged him softly. Shippo turned over with his back facing the agitated demon. She nudged him again, but when she received no response, she growled and nipped him on the spine. He jerked and turned over suddenly. "Ki-La-La!" She queeped again and Shippo jumped up and unlocked Kagome's pack, which was settled behind him, reaching in for the ramen. He tried jumping in, but only made it halfway, and still couldn't reach it. Struggling, he kept kicking his furred feet to try to get down farther. Kirara rolled her eyes, laughing cat-like to herself as she watched. After a few minutes of the fluffy tail wagging helplessly, the cat's image flared up in fire and a saber-toothed form stepped closer to the pack. She watched shippo for another few seconds, then lifted a large paw and swept the bag over on it's side. Shippo was swept out too, arms carrying tons of unwrapped ramen. Kirara pushed him softly away from the bag, dipping her head into it and came out with a large pot resting between her large fangs. Coming up to the mellowed coals that where once a fire, she placed a paw into them and a small red-orange flamed licked the air, then a small fire sprouted. She placed the pot down while she did this, but picked it up again and took to the air. Shippo was sitting on her middle back, and cried out when he saw a river. The air current changed and she drifted downward, gliding just inches above the water's surface. Shippo climbed down onto one of her forepaws, taking the pot, and dipped it into the water, When it filled up, Kirara closed her jaws together on the clothing covering the back of his neck, lifting the kitsune easily. Her paws came in contact with the water only once and she took a leap upwards and turning back to the campsite. Shippo swung side to side, but amazingly the pot retained all it's contents. Lookig around, shippo took a deep breath. "It feels wonderful out today, don't you think?" She growled in response and swerved a soul collector. It looked over it's shoulder ( A/N: Do they even have shoulders?!) and schreeched at them. " What was all that about?" Shippo's childish voice piped up among the wind and Kirara just shrugged. Shippo turned back to look down, but the camp was nowhere to be found. But suddenly a large THAP echoed through the woods. Kirara flattened her ears and turned a few inches to her left, landing neatly at the camp where Sango was nursing a reddened hand and Miroku sat, fuming but grinning far from harm. Kagome just woke up and yanwed, and InuYasha was still in deep slumber. Kirara crouched and put the fox-child on the ground. Shippo tottered slowly over to the fire and set the pot into the still-lively coals, then turned to unwrap the ramen. The demon sat still for a second, long tails twitching nervously, then stood, nudged Sango with her nose and took off again into the air, looking around for a place to relax. She had a feeling she wouldn't be needed for awhile today. Tiredly she clung, still, to the draft hours later, then saw a large open area of rock, flattened by years of erosion, surrounding a large waterfall's base where it spilled into the stream. Slowly moving downwards, she landed on a flattened boulder that was further up than the others, curled up, and went to sleep. Rustling in the bushes nearby disrupted her sleep, and she opened one eye groggily. Once the form came into view, she opened the other eye and lifted her head. It was a light milk chocolate-colored cat demon. He lapped some water, giving her the chance to observe him. His body form was just like her's, yet four tails sprouted from his posterior, the flames surrounding them where of a mellow-gray color, and a large lion's mane adorned his neck, also gray. Two large ears where erect and pointed forwards, and then her eyes traveled to his fangs. They where the largest things on his body, growing down, then curving forwards and back. She had seen demon fangs like this before, but they where very rare. Standing up, she saw something on his back. A child, it seemed, but.wait! As the small girl moved, so did the midnight-black tail that somewhat resembled a rabbits, large and fluffy, it twitched as she spoke to the.pet? He raised his head and twitched an ear, then turned and took off speedily into the foliage. Kirara followed just a few yards behind, dodging trees and brambles. Finally they came to a clearing, and as she hid in the bushes, in smaller form now, the male cat demon approached four others. One was a human male, with short black hair, dressed in a school uniform, a white female dog demon girl sat off to the side, a nun on the other, and a male demon slayer. Her eyes widened. Here.here it all was, the complete group, in a parallel universe. --Well, not really parallel.they are of different genders. but think how good we can get along together!- When a whisper of "Jewel Shards" and "Hotoraku" slipped out, the demon smirked. --This is going to be fun.- ~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Okayz! Done! So it's not really from her point of view, but pretty darn close, right? Okay, bell rung, I suppose I should go before I'm late to Math, but please review if you want me to write more!!! 


End file.
